Half Moon Magic
by Stessa
Summary: Alex Russo has loved Sonny Munroe since she joined the cast of So Random. She finds her incredible, so when she wins a contest to go meet the stars, she is excited to learn that they have so much in common. More so than she had thought. SonnyxAlex.
1. One out of Two

**Half Moon Magic**

A _Wizards of Waverly Place _and_ Sonny With a Chance _crossover

**One out of Two**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!"

Theresa and Jerry Russo turned to each other with wide eyes as they heard the shrill scream of their daughter, Alex, coming from upstairs. They were both busy in the kitchen, but whenever something happened to one of their kids, they would be ready to throw everything away to run to them. But then again... If it was Alex, she might as well have shrunken her own or Max' room and they'd have to frown on her instead.

"OH FUCK YES!"

This time Theresa wasn't so worried because when the word 'yes' was involved it was usually a good thing, plus, Alex sounded happy and judging by the banging on their ceiling, she was running towards the stairs.

Jerry turned to the plates he was putting away and happily smiled, "Well, that sounds good." he mumbled, and Theresa went back to chopping her vegetables for dinner, just as Alex rushed down the spiral staircase and stopped in front of the counter with the biggest smile on her face. It wasn't often that they saw her really happy because she could be a big pessimist unless she got to make fun of her brothers, so it was nice to see her with such a big grin.

Alex was hugging her cell phone close to her heart when she said, "You'll never believe what just happened to me!" she exclaimed.

Theresa dried her hands off in her apron and turned to face her daughter, leaning against the counter, "What happened, Alex?" she asked her, enjoying the fact that Alex was so happy for once, and not a pessimist. It was not very often things were like that around the Russo household, unless Alex had done something to mess with one of her brothers – then she was always spectacularly happy.

Alex almost couldn't contain her excitement, it shone right through her brown eyes as if there was no such thing in this world that would ever be better than this, "You remember the show that I always watch? The show that I love?" she quickly rambled off.

Jerry nodded slightly and said, "Yes. Eh yes – the one you swore you'd never watch, but when that new actress joined you suddenly did anyway?"

"_So Random_?" Theresa added, knowing that that had got to be it – Alex could never miss an episode of that sketch show. She sometimes laughed until she cried when it was on, and she particularly liked that Sonny person; the newest member of the _So Random_ cast.

"Yes!" Alex quickly exclaimed, incredibly loudly as usual as she pointed a finger at her mother, "That's exactly that, Mom! And you know what just happened?" she paused, but since neither Theresa herself nor Jerry really tried to guess, she quickly continued, "I won that contest I participated in! I'm the chosen one!" she finished gushing and threw herself in the couch with her feet up, and Theresa was glad that she did that, because for a moment she was wondering where her daughter had gone.

Both her and Jerry went around the counter to finish the conversation they had started; Jerry took a seat in the chair and Theresa herself leaned slightly over the couch and looked at her only daughter, "...the _chosen_ one?" she questioned, seriously worried about what Alex now wanted that they couldn't get her.

Alex sighed heavily as if she thought they were both dense for not knowing, before she said, very slowly, "I won the contest about _So Random_. I'm the winner, so I'm going to Hollywood to meet the stars!"

Theresa wanted to say that that was not an option, that she couldn't just take off to meet the stars of some TV-show, but before she even got to say anything, Jerry had spoken, and he had the exact same thoughts as her, "No, Alex. You're not going anywhere. Especially not to Hollywood – you know what happens in Hollywood?"

Alex just stared at her father with hard eyes, "Daddy!" she whined, "I won, they're paying for everything. Come on, nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't know that, Alex." Theresa heard herself say, but it pained her because she could see how much Alex wanted this and there had got to be a way for her to have it.

Jerry said again, "Sorry, it's just not gonna happen."

Alex crossed her arms and leaned back in the couch with a sour look across her face, clearly upset with both her parents. Theresa glanced at Jerry, and shot him a look that hopefully said 'Isn't that a bit too hard?', and he shrugged almost invisibly and was about to say something when Alex spoke again, "Do you want me to say please, Dad? Is that what this is about? Because I can – I can say please. I'm not gonna like it, but if it gets me to Hollywood next weekend, then I can do it!" she said, rambled it off, because it pained her to say so; she was never one to use the word 'please' if she could help it.

Theresa placed a hand on her shoulder and shot Jerry a look; she was not gonna upset their daughter this much, especially when she knew how much it meant to her – she'd just have to make her peace with it, "It's alright Alex, we'll let you go. We'll drive you to the airport and I'm gonna need to speak with someone about this, okay?"

Alex' face lit up greatly, "Really!? Thanks, Mom!" she leaned back slightly and gave her mother a small hug, and when she pulled back she laughed to herself, "...and to think I almost said 'please'!" she swung her hair over her shoulder and pushed herself off of the couch, "I'm gonna go call Harper to gloat while I pack!" she informed them, before she rushed up the spiral staircase.

Jerry shot Theresa a questionable look, "Do you really think she can handle being there alone without getting into trouble?"

Theresa shrugged; she was worrying about that herself already, but she didn't want Alex to not have this experience, "I don't know..." she softly said, "We'll see."

-

Alex hugged the pendent on her necklace tightly as she pushed her luggage in front of her, in search for a sign that said 'Alex Russo' somewhere in the midst of all these people. It was a bit scary to be on her own like this, but it was going to be okay. The producers had assured her mother that someone would be there to pick her up and that it would be no problem at all. Alex had been scared about travelling on her own like this since she knew she had to, but she had never showed her parents that. She did still have her pride above anything else, plus... if her father knew that she was scared herself, he would have never let her go.

But this was something she had to do. She had never thought she'd be the lucky one to actually win the contest where you had to answer some lame question about the cast that everyone would be able to, but someone had to win – and it was her. She couldn't believe it. She was so excited to meet Sonny Munroe. She was her favourite out of the entire cast; the show was never this good before she joined it. Alex actually didn't use to watch it, but one day she saw in the commercials that Sonny would be joining, and for some reason she hadn't been able to keep herself from watching then.

There was just something about Sonny to drew her in. It was weird because Alex never used to be amazed with anything except for boys, and this... this was even more than that. It was something else. Whenever Sonny came onto her TV screen she would always get this tingly feeling in her chest; something she had never experienced before. She had liked the boyfriends she had had in the past, but this feeling... this feeling was above everything else.

Alex felt a smile conquer her face when she turned left and saw the one and only Sonny Munroe holding a sign that said 'Alex Russo'. Tawni Hart was there too, but Alex decided not to comment on that; she just pushed her luggage cart faster and stopped when she was right in front of the two girls. "Hi." she breathlessly whispered from the long walk with heavy luggage.

Tawni gave her a once-over and shot her a dissatisfied look, "Are you Alex Russo?" she snapped, and Alex shot her a confused look, but decided not to comment on that too; she had more important things to focus on – Sonny Munroe was right in front of her!

"I am." she said, but still raised an eyebrow in the blonde's direction, before she turned her head and smiled warmly at Sonny, who was just letting her arms drop to her sides with the sign.

"Sorry about her," the star explained in a kind voice and Alex was so taken with her smile, "I tried to tell her that you were a girl, but she kept saying that no girl was named Alex and that you had to be a boy. Said it was gonna blow up in her face, but whatever." she paused and smiled even wider and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe."

Alex slowly lifted her hand to shake Sonny's, and as their fingers touched, she felt it from the fingertips to her toes and it made her feel dizzy; she was not happy that she was acting like this, it wasn't her at all, but for some reason – she really couldn't help it, "Alex." she whispered and missed the contact immediately as their hands dropped.

Sonny smiled even wider at her while Alex tried to ignore and breathe through the awkward silence, "Cute outfit." Sonny commented and pointed lamely at the exit, "There's a car outside, so we should just-"

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah..."

"HELLO!?"

Alex pulled her gaze away from Sonny's dazzling smile and looked at the blonde girl next to them, whom she had almost forgotten. She knew how Tawni Hart was – and she really liked attention, which she was not getting at the moment. Alex realized that she should probably try to act a bit more normal and not so lovesick. It didn't matter if she was into Sonny or not (she hadn't quite settled completely on the thought of liking a girl yet), because it would probably never happen anyway.

The blonde girl continued as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "I'm Tawni Hart." she said in her usual Tawni-way, "And I do not like to be ignored, so if we could please focus our attention on my outfit, then that'd be superb!"

Sonny giggled nervously as the three of them walked through the revolving doors, "So," she said to Alex, which caused Tawni to shriek lowly, but the brunette just continued, "you're from New York, right? That must be so cool!"

Alex pushed the cart before her through the door and as she stepped onto the street outside the airport, she felt like she was hit in the head with a bat – it was so hot, and it was a different kind of heat, it made her blink a couple of times and breathe much quicker as she got used to it.

Sonny smiled apologetically, "Sorry, you'll get used to the heat pretty quickly."

"It's okay." Alex smiled and whipped a piece of her hair away from her face, "And it's pretty cool in New York, actually. My parents own a subway station and I have two dorky brothers and a weird best friend." she quickly rambled off, not wanting to talk too much about home; that wasn't why she was here – she was here to learn more about their life, "But what about you guys? How are things here with you guys?"

They made it to the car, and Sonny was about to open her mouth and speak when Tawni started talking instead, "We have it pretty good here, except I have to share my dressing room with Sonny and there's not enough We-love-Tawni-theme-days on set." she opened the door to the passengers seat and got in, still talking, with much grace.

Sonny closed the trunk after having helped Alex with her suitcase, "Yeah, I pretty much like it here." she shortly explained, and, with a blink in her eye, added, "But there's never enough ketchup in the cafeteria."

Alex laughed at her as they both got into the car. She was kind of struck about being here, but it was okay – she was master at playing it cool, she had always done that. It seemed like things never affected her, but they did at times. When it was something she cared a lot about. At times, Harper could really move her. Or if she disappointed her father a lot, then she'd feel bad.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Alex just kept staring out the window, amazed by everything in her view. She wasn't used to this; it was so different from the streets in Manhattan. There were palm trees and people were wearing clothes that fit the nice and warm weather. Alex had only been there for about twenty minutes, but she was already loving it.

"It's bad, because the pasta is no good."

Alex turned around in her seat and smiled at Sonny, quite confused about what they were talking about. She wiped her hand off in her skinny jeans and said, "What?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "The ketchup makes the pasta better." she quickly explained and Alex laughed when suddenly, she understood the point of Sonny's sudden comment that had interrupted her thoughts quite quickly. "In the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I got that," Alex replied and leaned back in her seat, sniffing in the air around her, savouring the moment, because this was not something she could be sure would ever happen to her again. And that she was in a car with Sonny Munroe... well, that was just something to always remember with joy. She didn't get happy about too many things, Alex knew that herself, but this was huge, this was something she'd always remember – that was for sure.

Sonny's cell phone suddenly started ringing and the girl excused herself while she reached into her pocket and got the phone out. She raised an eyebrow in question before she placed it against her ear, "Chad? What's up?"

There was a long pause while Sonny listened and Alex just watched her. She could hear noise coming from the phone and she suspected that this Chad-person was babbling on about something Sonny didn't even want to hear. She seemed absent in the conversation; it wasn't exactly her cup of tea. She made a face in Alex' direction and finally said, "Can't do it, Chad, I'm busy, so I'll talk to you later." she hung up the phone and sighed in relief, "Sorry about that," she told Alex as she stuffed her phone into her pocket again, "it was Chad."

Tawni pretended to gag in the front seat, "Ew." she said and quickly turned to Alex with a stare, "You don't like _McKenzie Falls_, do you?"

Alex honestly had no idea about what she was talking about, so she just shrugged lamely, "Eh, no?"

Sonny quickly evaporated, "_McKenzie Falls_ is the teenage drama that our producer also runs. Chad Dylan Cooper – is the star in it."

"Oh..." Alex didn't know what to comment on that. It seemed like they hated each other by what Tawni was saying, but Alex found that weird since they had the same producer. Shouldn't they all just be friends? And she thought that Sonny's reaction was kind of different, and Alex wasn't exactly sure how to read it – did she like this Chad guy or did she not? Alex really hoped she didn't, even if it would never matter.

"-and he's so arrogant, extremely annoying, and he talks only about himself and how he-"

Alex zonked out of Sonny's speech, but kept her eyes on her, trying to nod along and seem like she agreed. She knew nothing about this and how the two of them interacted, but she wanted to seem interested. She just found it weird that Sonny would care about Chad, whether he was sweet or arrogant, because if someone does something and you get annoyed, at least you care about the person enough to feel that way. And Alex didn't want it to be that way – she didn't want to have Sonny dating some lame guy when she was supposed to be with her, even if they didn't know each other for real.

It was just... a superficial crush, a crush on someone famous and Alex didn't usually dig that sort of thing, but... with Sonny – it was different. _So_ different.

"We're here." Tawni announced from the front seat in her usual chippy voice; she probably didn't want to listen to Sonny go on about Chad Dylan Cooper and Alex was happy that she had said something, because then Sonny would stop babbling, and Alex thought that maybe Tawni wasn't just a dumb blonde after all. Maybe she'd actually start to like her during this weekend. Who knew? She was open to everything right now – it was about trying new things.

The three girls got out of the car and while Tawni just walked inside, Sonny helped Alex with her luggage again. It was sort of awkward again, but Alex wanted to just get through the awkward minutes and to where Sonny would be showing her around; then they'd have something to talk about and it wouldn't be a problem, really.

As they entered the studio, Alex looked around and tried to breathe in the air around her, the air that was so special. She had dreamed of something like this for a very long time and it was amazing to be there.

"What do you say we get your luggage into your room and I'll show you around?" Sonny suggested and nodded her head towards a small hall, "My dressing room is right down there and you'll be staying it the room next to that." she explained.

Alex nodded lamely and the two of them went into her room for the weekend and dumped her bags on the floor. Alex scanned herself in the mirror and made sure she looked sort of presentable and turned back around to face Sonny again, who was just smiling her trademark smile at her. "Ready to go?" she questioned in a light voice.

"Yup!" Alex cheered and did a funny little jump to get herself more pumped; she didn't want this to be boring, she didn't want to regret what happened while she was here – she was going to enjoy herself.

Sonny placed a light arm around her and pulled her closer, "I have a feeling that you're gonna looove Zora."

–

Alex did love Zora. And she loved Nico and Grady as well. They were all awesome, and it wasn't weird at all to talk to them. It was actually better than to be with Sonny alone, because when they had been just the two of them it had been very awkward and when it was all of them, it wasn't like that, it was easier because they all talked together.

Sonny seemed much more relaxed too, so Alex was more at ease as well. They were in some sort of props room right now and Sonny was pointing out all of the cool things. Alex barely listened to what she said, she just watched her, felt insane because she was so struck with Sonny's beauty. The brown-haired girl had this certain air around her, and Alex had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in her entire life. It was weird to feel like that, but Alex couldn't help it. She loved the way Sonny's hair framed her face, she loved the way her clothes clung to her perfect body. It was crazy, but it was real and Alex really needed something like that.

"So yeah," Sonny said and sat down next to Alex on the couch, popping her feet onto the coffee table in front of them, "that's pretty much everything around here. It's not really that exciting when you're in it every day... But yeah..." she looked around again and her eyes shone with such happiness, "This is where I work – this is the start of a hopefully bright career."

Alex hugged her knees to her chest, not caring if she dirtied their couch with her black converse, "Don't worry, you'll have a great career. You're really talented."

Sonny's face lit up in a huge smile, "You think so? Thank you!" she cheered.

"Are you kiddin' me, you're my favourite on the show." Alex revealed. It felt so good to open up to someone; there wasn't really anyone at home she dared to be really honest with, and maybe she felt good about it now because she really liked Sonny, or maybe it was because she knew she wouldn't see her again after this weekend, and it wouldn't be stupid to share something with her.

"Thank you." Sonny repeated, and it was completely genuine, Alex could hear that. She wasn't a very honest or genuine person herself, so she always knew when someone was truly happy about something – it was perfect for her. And it worked out nicely for her right now, because she made Sonny smile and that was enjoyable. "So, do you wanna be something in showbiz?"

"Aha." Alex said and nodded shortly, "I'm gonna be queen of everybody."

Sonny laughed again and Alex gave her a questionable look, which caused her to say, "Oh, you're serious?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the couch, not bothering to reply, "So, you're from Wisconsin, right? That some small little place?" she wanted to know; she might as well learn a few things now when they were talking alone on a couch on the set of _So Random_.

Sonny nodded and looked at Alex with a sort of 'it's not much, but I love it'-kind of look, "Yeah..." she begun and crossed her arms stiffly, "It is. I lived there with my mother. I really miss her now when I'm here. And my best friend too." she leaned back as she tried to reminisce, "She was really special – we always did these weird things together."

Alex laughed. She had a really tough time trying to imagine Sonny Munroe doing weird things – things that'd get her in trouble.

"So what about you?" Sonny quickly snapped out of it and moved on to another subject.

Alex turned around to look behind her, to see if maybe Sonny was talking to someone else, since it was quite unbelievable that she'd ask her – no one ever did, and why was it so interesting to talk about other people's lives? Alex only found it entertaining because she loved to make fun of people when they were pitiful and pathetic. However, no one was behind her, so she turned back around and saw Sonny watching her with an expectant look on her face, and suddenly she realized, "Oh! You're talking to me!?"

Sonny giggled for about the thousandth time and nodded her head, "There's no one else in the room, Alex."

"Yeah..." Alex wasn't comfortable with this, but she might as well just get it done, "So let's see – my parents own the Waverly Place Subway Station, as I already mentioned earlier. We're half Latino, and I have those two dorky brothers, who're both annoying the crap out of me." she quickly rambled off and was quiet for a second, debating with herself whether or not she had forgotten something, when realization hit her again, "And! My best friend's name is Harper, she's sorta... weird." then she finished and looked at Sonny with a look that said everything; that this was done and they shouldn't debate it that much more.

Sonny rearranged herself on the couch and said, "That sounds so cool, your parents are still together and everything."

"Yup!" Alex smiled at her – she couldn't be completely annoyed with her because she liked her too much. Normally when people were like this and wanted to chat to her about their lives and stuff, she would just tell them to get lost, but for some reason it was different with Sonny; she really, _really_ liked her.

There was a silence between them for a while where the two of them just watched each other. Alex couldn't help but smile warmly back at the other girl; she couldn't quite comprehend that she, who was usually such a thoughie, was completely taken and smitten with someone.

"Sooo..." Sonny begun and checked her wristwatch quickly as she stood up, "I better run some lines, I know we're working on Monday, but I like to be prepared. Do you wanna...." she paused and Alex raised an eyebrow, wanting to know how she was going to finish that sentence, "Well? I don't know what to say!" she laughed again and Alex stood up as well.

"I better go call my parents." she said and brushed off her jeans in a quick movement, "We'll just hang later, maybe?"

Sonny nodded and brushed her hair away from her shoulders onto her back, "Cool, I'll see you later, Alex." she leaned in, and even if it was kind of stiff, Alex loved the hug they shared.

"See ya'." Alex whispered as Sonny turned around and skipped out of the room. Alex had no idea how it had happened so fast; what had been infatuation when watching her in sketches was now so much more – there were real feelings hidden in there. And it scared her, it really scared her.

-

So talking to one's family through an apparent hole in the air might have seemed a bit abnormal for some people, but that was usually how Alex got in contact with her family when she was sleeping over at Harper's place. She was alone in her room now, but she wasn't really alone, because her mother and father were at the other side of the hole and they were talking to her while they were making dinner.

It had been an amazing day so far, Alex had to admit that. Saturday had gone by so quickly, as Sonny had showed her around at _Mackenzie Falls_ and around town just nearby. They had been talking more about themselves and had had a contents on a DDR machine, eaten unhealthy junk food and just completely laughed their voices raw.

And now she was telling her parents about it while they were both chopping vegetables.

"And I won at the DDR machine, Mom, I totally did!" she told them both with a happy voice. Nothing could bring her down right now, not after the day she had just had – she knew she could be very negative about everything, but this was just too good; there was nothing negative about this, it was amazing.

"That's so good honey." Theresa replied and looked up briefly to lock her eyes with Alex's before she returned to her carrots, leek and onions. "I'm glad you're having fun, but we miss you back here!"

Alex would never say that she missed her parents, that was below her, so she nodded in response, "But I'm coming home tomorrow, and you'll never remember how you missed me!" she joked with them, actually only half joking.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard from the supervisor yet," Jerry said, probably more to his wife than to his daughter, "I'd expected her to screw up immediately!"

"Jerry!" Theresa exclaimed and shot Alex a apologetic look through the hole, "Why would you say something like that?"

Alex smiled warmly at her parents; when they were like this, she knew them for real. They were best when they were like this, "It's alright Mom, that's who I am." she said and pulled her wand out of her back pocket; she better sweep the hole away soon and go to bed – it was getting kind of late. "But I'm gonna go to bed now, alright? I'll see you tomorrow when you pick me up at the airport, 'kay?"

"We love you honey." Theresa smiled warmly and blew a kiss at her daughter.

Jerry offered her a short wave and asked her, "You've still got your necklace, don't you?"

Alex covered her beloved necklace with one hand and nodded her head, "Of course, Daddy! I won't lose it, please stop asking all the time!" she whined – it was an heirloom from Jerry's family and Alex had been the one to inherit it since she was a girl. It was a simple leather strap, but with a half-moon pendant in shiny silver; it held real sentimental value.

Jerry made a face, "Don't need to whine, Alex, I'm just making sure, because you know how you can be, and-" suddenly Jerry stopped talking and had a really terrified look across his face.

Theresa quickly wiped her hands off in her apron and raised an eyebrow. Alex was about to ask them what the hell was going on since they were acting so weird, but Theresa spoke up before she managed to phrase anything, "Who's that behind you, Alex?"

Alex quickly whipped around and felt her hair fall to her back in a hammering cascade. She felt her eyes go wide when she locked her eyes with Sonny Munroe's, who just stood there, questions written across her face.

"What's this?" she mumbled, lifting a finger to point it at the hole in the middle of the room.

Alex lifted her hands up in defence, "Look, I-"

"Is that a wand?" Sonny continued, when she had identified the stick in Alex's right hand.

Alex stuck it into her back pocket as quickly as possible, "No!" she said and shook her head, "No, it's not a wand."

"Are you a wizard?" Sonny continued and took a step closer. And as much as Alex knew that this situation was very serious, she couldn't help but admit that Sonny looked so cute in her pyjamas short and white Snoopy top. "...is that your parents?"

Alex turned around to look at her mother and her father shortly; they were both looking incredibly pissed, but also scared of what was going to happen, "...I think she might be on to me..." Alex mumbled through her lips, as if Sony wouldn't be able to hear that at all.

Jerry placed both hands in his sides and gave her a stern look, "You think?" he snapped.

And when Alex turned back around, the only thing she could do, was give Sonny a huge smile. This was _quite_ the mess.

* * *

_Hello everyone, thanks for tuning in. I got the idea for this a while back, but then I had to finish my other story, and then I got so busy and suffered the block for two weeks, so it was sort of just half done. I know I said it was going to be a oneshot, but it's going to be two chapters in stead, and the next chapter will be from Sonny's point of view. _

_I hope you liked this first chapter. I've always thought that Selena and Demi look so cute together, so I decided to do something about that. _

_Please leave me a review with your thoughts? I'd love to hear from you. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With a Chance. _


	2. Two out of Two

**Half Moon Magic**

A _Wizards of Waverly Place _and_ Sonny With a Chance _crossover

**Two out of Two**

"Alex?" Sonny questioned and glanced awkwardly at the hole where Alex's parents still were standing almost frightening still. They were probably trying to play if off as a wall photo. Even if it looked nowhere alike one.

Alex knew that there was no getting out of this one, no matter what she did. Of course she could always enchant Sonny in some way, but for some reason she knew she'd never get herself to do that towards the other girl. In stead – she'd just have to explain it, she'd just have to talk to Sonny about it, and perhaps everything would work out okay by doing that. She knew her parents would kill her for doing this later, but she stuck her hand into her pocket and fixed out her wand. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad." she quickly said, and with a swing and a spell muttered beneath her breath she made the hole along with her parents disappear. Of course the one sorry she had said just now would never do it, but at least it was a start.

Alex let out a breath and pulled herself together in her mind before she let her eyes meet Sonny's again. She threw her wand onto the bed in the room and raised her hands in defence, "Look Sonny, I can explain. What you just saw is-"

"I know what it is." Sonny interrupted her in a quick ramble which was so cute and characteristic of her, "You're a wizard, Alex, your family is a wizard-family." she shook her head to herself and took a step closer, "That is so cool! ...do you have the half moon necklace? You're the only girl, you must have if it's in your family."

Alex stared at Sonny with what she believed was a questionable look. What was that crazy, talented actress talking about? How did she know about the half moon necklace? That was a frigging heirloom from her father's side of the family! No one knew about that. It was special for wizards families – the girl always got the necklace, even if she wasn't the one who ended up having the powers. Since her father didn't have any sisters and her uncle, who was actually the one to inherit the powers, didn't have any children, Alex had gotten the necklace. But how did Sonny know about something like this? That was just a little too weird.

Alex softly brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and placed her hands in her sides, at the moment not caring that she took after her mother, "What – what's going on, Sonny? I can't really talk to you about this, but the fact that you're talking about half moon necklaces really makes me want to."

Sonny shot Alex a huge smile, "Hey, no worries." she said and chuckled nervously, "I understand, you have to keep it to yourself, but... Let's just say that – that I know a thing or two about wizards."

Alex felt a lump form in her throat, but she swallowed it; had to know more about this, otherwise she'd simply go crazy, "Do you know about Wiztech?" she wanted to know.

Sonny crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Duh."

Things were getting weirder by the second, and Alex tried the best she could to find a solution inside her head, but for some reason – none of her ideas made much sense. There was only one thing that it could possibly be, and that was kind of... hard to believe, but Alex kind of hoped it would still be true. Could Sonny possibly, maybe, perhaps... be a wizard, too? She opened her mouth to say her idea aloud, but before she got that far, Sonny brushed her off,

"No." she firmly said and shook her head, "No, I'm not a wizard, not really."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and let herself fall onto her bed in confusion. How could one 'not really' be a wizard in the way that Sonny meant it? That was sort of crazy.

Sonny took a seat next to Alex and looked at her as she explained, "My father is a wizard."

Alex sighed heavily. Then how come she wasn't one like Alex herself? This was very confusing, "Then I just don't understand it, Sonny." she whined.

"My parents are not together because my dad didn't want to give up his powers for my mother." Sonny said, without much emotion in her voice; it was probably a bit difficult for her to talk about, "So naturally when she was pregnant with me, my father broke things off with her and left. I had to stay with her, because, y'know, no baby can live without her mother."

Alex bit herself in the lip, "But then you should still be born with the powers, even if it's only one half of the family there's wizards. Even if your father hadn't won the powers – you'd still get them."

She actually applauded herself for a second for being smart enough to figure that one out.

Sonny nodded, "I know." she shortly said and locked her eyes deeply with Alex's, "I know all that Alex, but... My father didn't want anything at all to do with me, so – I haven't been to wizard school, and Mom said it was better if we just forgot everything about."

"Then how do you know so much about it?" Alex hurriedly asked, wanted to know more about all of this.

Sonny reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. Alex's eyes went wide when she saw what kind of necklace it was; it was one exactly like hers. "My father sent this to me on my tenth birthday. He explained a bit about wizards and what this means. I know I'll never really know what it's about, but still – this is special. It's the only thing I have from my father." she hugged the pendant tightly with a sort of melancholy look across her face. "He doesn't have any sons, so this naturally belongs to me, he said."

Alex nodded, not quite sure if she understood his logic, but whatever. She felt bad for Sonny; she'd never get to know what it's like to be a wizard. She'd never be able to have all sorts of fun by screwing up when she did magic. It was sad really, because that was the best!

Sonny crept a bit closer to Alex and whispered, "Do you know the tale of the half moon necklaces?"

Alex felt her heart beat faster as Sonny's breath tickled her skin, and she felt herself shake her head even if she was vaguely familiar with the tale. It was something about two half moons making one and blah blah blah. She never cared much for stories like that and she never listened in wizard school either. Except this had sort of caught her attention – at least more so than the usual school work.

"Well, it's special, that's all I'm saying." Sonny continued to murmur and Alex thought that she might go crazy if she didn't move away soon. She was supposed to be able to control these feelings of hers, but she couldn't and it was fucking annoying. She'd do something in about ten seconds if Sonny didn't move away.

She didn't.

"Alex?" she whispered instead, her voice quite stuck in her throat.

Alex breathlessly answered back, "Mhm?"

"The moon's exactly half tonight."

It was? Alex hadn't really noticed that.

Sonny continued on, "Do you know what that means?"

Again, Alex shook her head, and she inwardly hit herself; she'd have to form an actual sentence soon if she didn't want Sonny to think that she was a complete moron.

Sonny moved her head slightly so she was right in front of Alex's, "There's a certain kind of magic in the air, that's all I know. It has something to with these... these necklaces."

Alex paused and told herself to finally say something in words now and not just make weird sounds, "And what... what's that got to do with it?" she said, very quickly, but at least she got it said. She ended with a loud, (too loud?), swallow.

"I don't know." Sonny finished and pulled away again, her finger's brushed Alex's arm and she leaned herself against the wall, "Can I say something else, Alex, can I?"

Alex nodded, turned her head completely to the side and watched Sonny as she spoke.

The other girl's fingers searched for Alex's, and she let them play together for a few seconds, before they settled down, just near each other, "I feel something for you." Sonny admitted, with huge, terrified eyes, "I feel something for you and it scares me."

Alex didn't know exactly how to reply to that. She felt the need to just say something – anything – because these were actually the words she had wanted to hear since she first laid eyes upon Sonny in a commercial for _So Random_ where it was announced that she would be joining the cast. She had loved this beauty since she had known of her existence, and now she was saying that she was feeling something for her, too, and there Alex herself was – not saying anything in response. It was kind of crazy, the distance, the whole girl and girl thing, but really... why couldn't they?

They could, couldn't they? Alex told herself that they could and that she should do something because otherwise she might regret it. So she offered Sonny a small smile, just to let her know that there was nothing to be scared of, no anger and hurt, just the two of them, and that it'd all be okay. And when she was quite certain that that message had gotten through, she cupped her face, took in a deep breath and pressed her lips against the other girl's.

It was sort of electrical and powerful and Alex had never quite experienced anything like it. It was really right what they said – one would never know what it was like to kiss someone until they had tried. It was weird, but Sonny tasted good and as her tongue pushed to Alex's quite lightly, she thought that she could actually do this forever if it was possible.

It didn't last forever though, because eventually both girls needed to breathe properly and they pulled apart; kept their faces closed and their eyes locked again, and Alex felt herself radiate happiness, and was very afraid to look like a big fool; that was always a concern of hers, no matter what the moment.

Sonny breathed out slowly, "You just kissed me." she whispered.

"It's that kind of certain sort of magic that happens when the moon is only half full." Alex mumbled right back, because she might not pay attention in class, but something had gotten through after her father mentioned the words 'love', 'romance' and 'kiss' rather quickly after each other in one hour.

"I have something that I want to show you." Sonny said, and before Alex knew what had happened, she was pulled off of the bed and out of the room. The only thing she managed to do was grab her wand on the way.

–

"Damn Sonny, how far up is this place?" Alex breathed as she leaned herself against the wall inside the narrow stairwell. Sonny had lead her up possibly every step on the set and while the Wisconsin girl was not having any troubles at all, Alex felt like she was about to die. She vowed to herself that she ought to start working out when she got back to New York. Next Monday she would go running – that was a promise to herself. This was just too embarrassing.

Sonny turned around on the top step in sight and gave Alex a huge smile, "It's right here." she informed her and fumbled behind her back, before the door behind her was pushed open.

Alex was very relieved, so she pulled herself together and hurried up the last ten steps. She tried to hold back her heavy breathing so Sonny wouldn't think she was so out of shape, even if that was probably too late. "What's this?" she managed to squeak through her lips.

"This is where I come to be alone." Sonny told her in a soft voice. She reached for Alex's hand again and her fingers were warm as they interlaced with hers.

"You get on top of a roof to be _alone_?" Alex questioned and wrinkled her nose. Now that her breath was back – so was her sarcasm. She really couldn't help it; it was simply just too weird.

Sonny laughed lowly, "I know it's odd." she said and squeezed Alex's hand tightly, "But working on a set with four others means that I don't have much alone time. Plus, I share a room with Tawni. Sometimes I need to think, believe it or not."

Alex nodded and pulled her hand out of Sonny's to walk towards the edge and look down slightly, "Alright, I see what this is..." she smiled and turned back around to look at Sonny, "I understood it now." she finished and tried to sound as convincing as possible. She didn't really understand it because she wasn't like that at all; she loved being around people. When she was alone she always just wanted to die or scream at the top of her lungs.

"No you don't." the other girl laughed and made a face, "And that's okay," she quickly added, when Alex was about to object and tell her that she_ so _did, "because... I just need time to think. When Marshall wants up to make up a new sketch, when I want to call my mom or my best friend – this is where I think clearest."

Alex placed an arm around Sonny and pulled her close, "It's okay. I like your weirdness." she chuckled.

Sonny rolled her eyes for about a second, before she added, "Plus, this place reminds me of my father. That's why I want to show it to you."

Now Alex was intrigued – Sonny's father? That would have something to do with magic. Hell yes she wanted to see that. "What is it?" she asked the other girl and felt anticipation pricking in her fingertips.

Sonny led them slightly to the side – about five feet or so, and then they stopped and she crept slightly closer to Alex again. "Look down." she whispered.

Alex's head immediately shot down, hair falling with it. At first, she wasn't quite sure about where to look; it was just a bunch of tiles in the 'floor' made out of stone. Some of them were the usual grey colour, but some of them were almost entirely black. Her eyes searched just around their feet, but she quickly gave up when she couldn't figure out what to search for. She looked up at Sonny again with questions in her eyes, "What exactly am I looking for?"

Sonny smirked, "The black tiles..." she whispered, even if no one was around them, so no one would hear. She rubbed her bare arms, slightly chilly in the night air on top of a building, "...they make a picture."

Alex looked down again, and this time she didn't have any problems seeing it at all. Her eyes followed the black tiles that were, indeed, shaped in a certain form and suddenly she saw everything. There was a bigger circle, it almost took up the entire floor of this place, it went all the way around the edge. Inside that circle, on the one side of it, there was a half moon. It was all black, shaped exactly like the piece of jewellery that they were both bearing around their neck. On the other 'side' of the circle, there was something else. There was some sort of ring shaped in those black tiles in the floor as well. Alex's guess was that that ring represented the full moon.

Alex looked up at Sonny again, "Wow, what's this?" she questioned and knelt down to touch the side of the moon, which she could just reach from where they stood, in the middle of it all. She stood up again and placed her arm around Sonny to keep her from getting too cold.

Sonny's eyes lit up in excitement, "I'm not sure, but I think it might have to do something with the tale of the half moons. I just find it quite stunning. But hey – there's more." she chuckled.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "There's more?"

Sonny just nodded and crept out of Alex's arm, only to rush away from her towards the edge opposite the one Alex had been at. The wizard quickly followed the other girl and stopped right behind her. Sonny was staring straight into a brick wall, and at first Alex was greatly confused, but this time she didn't have to ask before she saw. In the wall, right in front of them, were engraved a bunch of names.

Sonny turned her head to the side and looked up at Alex, "Do you see what this is?" she asked her in a light voice.

Alex reached a finger out and brushed it across an engraving, "A ring, that's the full moon," she whispered, "_Leo_, a plus, _Delilah_," she paused slightly as her finger traced the last engraved thing, "...and a half moon."

Sonny traced another half moon behind some other names, "Aha... can you see it?"

"It's the wall." Alex whispered, totally amazed with everything in front of her, "The wall from the tale. The wall where wizard couples come to immortalize themselves." her eyes scanned the entire wall again, and she breathed in and out a couple of times, "Couples where both are wizards..."

"...and both are the chosen ones. The ones with the family necklace." Sonny finished. "That is what this is about. A full moon for the man and a half moon for the woman."

"But the tale is not about that." Alex told her quickly, a half smile dangling from the corner of her lip, "The tale is about one of the two exceptions. About the two half moons."

Sonny sighed heavily, "Exactly."

"There's so many names on this." Alex whispered as she tried to count them all, but eventually gave up because it was too hard. She didn't want to think about the tale of the two half moons because she had a feeling that she might just be a part of it. She wouldn't know for sure, but she and Sonny had something, and they both had a half moon necklace. There was no telling what it meant, because her father had never told her the end of the story, she wasn't even sure if he knew.

Sonny reached a finger out and brushed a clean spot on the wall, "There's room for two more names right here." she said, as a matter of fact, "In the middle of it."

Alex knew what she wanted to do; it was scary, but she had a feeling that this was why she was here in the first place – it was destiny, "How did they get their names on there? Do you have something sharp?" she questioned Sonny with a strained voice. It took a lot of her to immortalize herself with Sonny, but this was what she was supposed to do – she could feel it. She wasn't really into the whole 'destiny & faith' world picture, but for once... she felt that this really was that.

"I'm thinking they might have used a wand." Sonny replied in a sweet voice and pulled out Alex's wand from her back pocket, which was where she always kept it, "Make it two half moons." she said and handed her the piece of wood that held so much power.

Alex took in a deep breath and made sure to hold the wand lightly in her hand before she muttered a spell beneath her breath and held her wand out. She pushed it lightly up against the brick wall; first she shaped a half moon and smiled when it left a trail behind her wand much alike the other engravings, then she wrote Sonny, made the sign of a plus, wrote Alex, and finished off with a half moon again.

She had barely set the spell off again, when their engraving lit up in the wall, shone bright yellow and a heart appeared around it. Sonny gasped lowly next to her and took a step back, Alex following right after.

"Wow..." Sonny whispered and stared at the wall again; their names clearly stood out next to all the others, "What do you think this means?"

Alex shook her head and stuck her wand back into her pocket, "I have no idea." she replied, but not before had the 'a' left her tongue, before she felt something burn the thin skin on her torso and she pulled out in her shirt to see what it was, only to find out that her necklace had turned a bright orange too. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that Sonny had pulled her necklace out as well.

The other girl turn to her with huge eyes, "What happened to them?"

Alex was relieved when the orange colour faded and she could touch the pendant. She rolled it over in her hand, only to see that Sonny's name was engraved on the back of it. She smiled to herself and looked up at Sonny, "Turn it over..." she said, and watched as Sonny discovered exactly what she had, only with her name on the back.

"This is very odd..." she mumbled.

Alex dropped the pendant again and sighed heavily. She had no idea what this meant, and she didn't think that she was supposed to know right now. Their names had faded on the wall too, the only difference was that there was a heart around theirs, and not around the other names. There were no engraving with two full moons, and Alex had a feeling that that, somehow, would be connected to this – maybe they had just discovered this first. And perhaps, maybe just perhaps, were they reading too much into this, and this was just the wizard world's way to contribute to the homosexual rights in the world. She didn't know, but it was a possibility. Wizards had always seen more into the future (sometimes literally) than the 'regular' folks.

"Look Alex..." Sonny suddenly said and pulled Alex out of her train of thoughts. The half Latina looked at Sonny, only to find her looking up, so her eyes followed, and she smiled hugely when she saw what had caught the actress' attention, "The moon's full now..."

Alex stared at the round circle of light and couldn't help but chuckle lowly. So the moon was full now? What exactly did that mean, well, "Because two halves make a whole." she said and glanced back down, locked her eyes with Sonny's, "I'm gonna wanna see you again." she stated, because that was a physical and psychical need for her. They had something and she would need to explore that. How they would arrange it, they'd find out later.

"Me too." Sonny agreed, and then she stepped closer to Alex again, placed her arms around her waist, leaned her head up and caught Alex's lips in their second kiss.

Alex closed her eyes and kissed her back; she could feel the moonlight on them, and she knew that it really was true – that two halves really did make a whole. She had a feeling that Sonny was the other half of her – there was no doubt about it. For because kissing her... kissing her was exactly like magic.

* * *

_I know I said I wanted to do Sonny's point of view for the second part, but when I started writing it just came more natural to do Alex's again, so that's why it's still her. I don't really know why that was better, but it just happened that way, so I hope that's okay. _

_And sorry about the corny ending – I sort of needed that right now, I have no idea why. But I really hoped that you liked this chapter. Perhaps everything wasn't thought quite through before I started writing, but I think it turned out okay. I certainly hope that you guys agree. _

_I want to write more Sonny With a Chance someday, but it'll probably be a while. I love Demi Lovato, she's a goddess. (; _

_Please leave me your thoughts? I loved the reviews for the first part and they're greatly appreciated. It's nice to know what you all think of my work. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Sonny With a Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place. _


End file.
